Even in darkest times
by nameless chick
Summary: Olivia is kidnapped with Eliot and has no idea how to help him. Eliot has no family that means no Kathy or the kids. takes place season two.um...what else o yea this is my first story i would love to know what you think creative criticism helps.( : enjoy
1. from good to bad

x

**This is my first story so please go easy on me i do appreciate all reviews.**

**Disclaimer:i sadly do not own them.**

* * *

Olivia was sitting at her desk looking wearily at her computer writing the DD5s of their last case. She was exhausted this case had really taken a toll at her; after all it was really screwed up. Eliot finally broke the silence" hey Olivia you done yet?"

"No" she responded shooting an irritated glare at him.

"How much more do you need" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"I just need to finish this last paragraph. Why do you care so much all of a sudden? "She said playfully leaning back in her chair and looking at him.

"I don't I just..." he hesitated for about five seconds looking any were but her eyes" You owe me a meal and I don't want to go home and eat alone" he finally answered.

"Sure, lets both pretend I believed that." she said while chuckling "were do you want to go?" She asked now a little more serious.

"What about McDonalds?" he asked knowing what her response was going to be.

"ELIOT STABLER! How dare you suggest to eat at a place like that you know how much hormones those thing have?!"She screamed getting the attention of random police officers.

"Sorry just a suggestion. What did you have in mind?" he asked trying to suppress his laughing.

"What about we just have a subway sandwich? "asked Olivia acting oblivious to Eliot's laughter.

" is there one still open, it's nearly ten pm" he asked finally able to look his partner in the eye.

"Yea there is one on the way to my place we can stop by "she said as she gathered her things to go.

"OK lead the way" he said as he followed her out of the building towards her car on the next block. They were walking through a short cut that went through an alley it was pretty lit up for the most part except for behind the dumpster, there was a group of five men with guns waiting for their next victim. "Did you hear that?" asked Eliot after hearing a can moving

"No probably just the" she was cut off by two men appearing in front of them with guns pointed at them.

"Put your hands up or I'll shoot the lady "said the man with the blond hair and green eyes

"we can talk about this" attempted Eliot

"No we can't " said the man that suddenly appeared behind them

" please just " and with a raise of one of the man's hands she was knocked out on the floor.

" WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!?" screamed Eliot while slowly approaching one of the men.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" said one of the men before he pointed his gun at the unconscious Olivia now draped on the fifth man's soldier.

"What do you want from us?" asked Eliot

" from you nothing... But from her wow" said one of the men, he presumed was the leader while undressing Olivia with his eyes" so do you want to do this the easy or the hard way? "

"What's the hard way?"questioned Eliot realizing how out numbered he was.

"We shoot you and take her" he stated simply.

"easy way?" he asked giving up.

"get in the van" he said as he pointed towards the end of the alley. Eliot noticing he had no more options followed one of the men to the van as the one carrying Olivia walked behind him. Next thing he remembered was being hit in the head really hard and landing on the floor.

* * *

_**REVIEW!**_


	2. Confused and hurt

** as i said in the summary im new at this and im still figuring this out so bear with me and reviews would be greatly appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: apperintally i forgot he disclaimer on my last chapter sorry but i don't own any thing even though i wish i did.**

_Chapter 2: Confused and hurt  
_

The first thing she noticed when she woke up was the pain in her head it wasn't that bad, she had been hit worse before but it made her vision blurry, she had no idea what time it was or how long she had been knocked out. All she could distinguish was the dark room she was in was no bigger than an apartment bedroom and her ankle was chained up to the wall with her hands hand cuffed together. She slowly attempted to sit up and as she did she heard locks being clicked open. A tall man with aqua blue short hair walked in and flicked the lights on, momentarily blinding Olivia. He started walking towards her and that's when she noticed Eliot was lying still unconscious on the other side of the room. "What do you want?" she questioned sounding confident but not feeling it. The man said nothing as he crouched in front of her and started unchaining her ankle. She then asked "is he ok?"Still no answer he then pulled her over his shoulder, she automatically started to struggle kicking and screaming.

He dropped her on the floor and yelled at her while pointing an angry finger at her."I don't care whether he is alive or dead so if you want him to live you better stop struggling and cooperate!" She was frozen in place she knew she didn't want Eliot to be hurt because of her so she just nodded. "Good now this will be much easier" she was terrified but didn't show it while he pulled her up on her feet and dragged her toward the door. When she left the dark room there was a hallway and on that hallway there was three doors on each side and one at the other end which she assumed led to the exit of the building. He shoved her in to the second room on the left; Olivia landed on her side and groaned from pain she thought that her shoulder was probably dislocated. As she looked around she was terrified this room was a little bigger than the last room she was in but this one had more furniture in it. On one corner of the room lay a queen sized bed ,with red and white striped sheets, on the opposite wall of the door there was a wall were many sized sex toys were hung. She started shaking involuntarily and turned to see the man with the blue hair seemingly texting someone ,he then looked her straight in the eye and grinned the most terrifying grin she had ever seen in her life. He then leaned against the now shut metal door and just stared at her. At this point she was mortified and didn't know what to do if she ran she wouldn't be able to take an unconscious Eliot with her, and leaving him was not a choice, her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a knock on the door the man with the blue hair opened the door and there stood another two men, one with neon green hair and the other with blood red hair. The one with red hair had an I phone which she assumed was on camera because it was pointed right at her and she could hear clicking of pictures being taken. The guy with the blue hair approached her and carried her toward the bed where he not to gently threw her, as he started to unbutton her pants she pleaded and forced herself to remain still to save Elliot's life.

"Please don't do this please please please!" she was now crying but knew she could no longer detain the inevitable. He slowly pulled down her pants while holding her still handcuffed hands above her head with one hand, she shut her eyes not wanting to see what was going to happen next when she felt a slap on her face and heard the man with the blue hair shout

" Open your eyes bitch I wanna see them when I make you scream," the man with the red hair was still taking pictures of her now exposed legs while the man with the green hair observed all the sex toys trying to choose one. She was now sobbing loudly as the man that threw her on the bed removed her shirt only leaving her only in her black lace underwear and matching bra. The man taking the pictures was now taking video not missing a single inch on her body. The blue haired man was now on top of her and forced her legs open to kneel between them; he then slowly and carefully removed her bra and looked at her chest in amazement. He squeezed and pinched at her breasts until her nipples were hard and then put his hand on her still clothed center "warm," he moaned as he slowly slid her under wear off. She started struggling again and groaned in exasperation as she couldn't move enough to knock him off balance. He stuck two of his fingers in her, she gasped in pain, he then began thrusting them in and out until he was fully hard which is when he finally took out his fingers and replaced them with his member. She screamed a loud high pitched scream as he tore her apart, she was now sobbing so hard she could barely breathe. It felt like hours had gone by, but she had no way to tell, when he finally finished and left her bloody body on the bed. That's when the man with the green hair sat next to her in bed with baby wipes in his hands as he started cleaning her in her most sensitive spot she flinched and tried to scoot away.

" Don't worry, your done for now" he said not sounding angry but not sounding sweet, that confused Olivia. When he was done the man with the red hair handed her light pink and black lingerie which she accepted not wanting to be naked any longer. The man with the blue hair uncuffed her but before letting her hand go he said

" don't try ant thing stupid, remember we still have your little friend plus we outnumber you," as if she had even thought of that, she was in too much pain in between her legs to even think about running .she dressed as the three men stood around her and starred, when she was done she was simply walked back to her original room by the guy with the red hair and was chained by her ankle again ,she had completely forgotten about Eliot until she heard him shout

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER YOU SONOFABITCH?!"The man just smiled and left closing the metal door behind him. She was completely zoned out thinking of what had just happened to her when she heard Eliot say "What did they do to you Liv?"She looked up at him and she could tell there were tears in his eyes she had no idea how to respond so she just looked at him a blank expression on her face and said nothing.


	3. Don't hurt him

**Im sorry i didn't post yesterday i had a test i had to study for. Ive noticed you guys have forgotten to review its pretty simple it doesn't even have to be that long a simple hello will brighten my day. have fun reading.**

**Disclaimer:i don't own them sadly but if i ever do it would probably have a lot of EO.**

* * *

She hadn't realized she had fallen asleep until she felt a hand gently shaking her she immediately pulled away in terror, but when she opened her eyes she realized it was just Eliot. "Sorry" said Eliot as he sat next to her ,still chained by his ankle "do you want my flannel?" he asked when he noticed what she was wearing. She just nodded but didn't make any attempt to move ,it was then that Eliot started to worry and placed his flannel over her shoulders.

"thanks" she said realizing how confused Eliot must be she decided to explain what their situation was" I only saw three of them but I'm pretty sure there must be more considering there is like six doors out there" he simply nodded in response

" how hurt are you" he said she turned to face the wall away from him.

" I'm fine "was her simple answer" how long was I asleep?"

"about three hours ,I was starting to get nervous "he said as he glanced at his watch she hadn't noticed he had.

" You have a watch?!" she nearly shouted.

"yea why?"he asked, confused at her sudden outburst.

"Never mind do you know how long we've been here?"

" depends what time did we leave the precinct?"

"Around ten"

" OK supposing we've only been here one day its seven pm so about …..Sixteen hours"

"do you think the team has noticed we've gone missing?"she asked a bit hope full

" it's my day of today and tomorrow so they won't notice I'm gone until Monday"he answered slightly disappointed.

"same "Eliot groaned as they snuggled up together and Eliot rested his eyes, until about two minutes later they heard the locks click. Eliot instantly sat up and put a protective hand over Olivia's shoulder while Olivia subconsciously shrunk into Eliot's arm.

" Well well well glad to know you guys had time to bond. "A man with now neon yellow hair said in an ominously sarcastic voice." Now get up princess you have another movie to film" he stated as an evil grin appeared on his face.

" Go to hell I'm not going to let you touch her! "Eliot screamed as he stood in front of Olivia.

" Oh really? "Asked the man as a bigger smile appeared. Eliot just stared at him defiantly. "OK your choice, it's your last chance princess come with me and I won't have to use this on lover boy over there "he said taking a gun out of his waist band and pointing it at Eliot.

"OK" murmured Olivia as she slowly stood up the look of defeat on her face.

"No!" Eliot shouted as he grabbed her wrist. Olivia just stared at him with horror filled eyes. "sorry, but please don't go" Eliot said as he quickly let go of her wrist.

" Sorry" she mumbled walking as close to the man as her chain would let her go yet out of Eliot's reach.

" Good girl, you're going to meet a couple more of my friends today" he said while reaching down to unchain her. He then grabbed the same wrist that Eliot had grabbed earlier and pulled her forward. All she could hear before the door shut was Eliot screaming her name and then she was led into the same room as a few hours before, but this time there were two other men in black suites instead of the guys with the colored hair. She started to panic as the guy with the yellow hair tossed her at one of the men in the suit, then left counting money the other man had handed him, she was then thrown onto the bed while the man with blondish brown hair approached her and held her hands above her head. The other man not holding her down took off the lingerie she was wearing and roughly opened her legs, that's when she noticed a camera on a tripod across from the bed, At this point she was screaming, until her throat started hurting because she hadn't had anything to drink since she'd arrived. The man shoved something huge into her she assumed it was a dildo or something similar to that because he was still fully clothed .she held back a whimper as he started shoving it in and out " please no more! Stop please! "She shouted and then started whimpering "please please please"

"awe look Dave she's begging us "the man with the black hair holding her down said sarcastically.

" my turn!" he then shouted like a little boy wanting to play with a new toy.

"fine "

"I'll actually enjoy this "he said getting up and taking off his pants while switching spots with the blond man . he then removed the dildo and entered her not to gently, this time she couldn't hold back her scream. "See I made her scream" bragged the man while pumping into her. She just wanted to separate her mind from her body and fade into darkness but it never came, until the man finally pulled out of her was she then allowed to fade in to darkness.

* * *

Meanwhile Eliot was still screaming her name as tears streamed down his face until he heard locks clicking he was quiet, expecting Olivia to walk through the door but instead finding a man with fire red hair leaning on the door frame "were did you take her?" Eliot asked surprised at how strong his voice was.

"That's none of your business," he answered but then added "unless..."smiling deviously.

"Unless what!?" shouted Eliot finishing his patients.

"Unless you want to attend her photo shoot" said the man while chuckling.

"What do you mean?" asked Eliot furiously "you know, we just take pictures of her and then sell them "Eliot actually considered his offer. He thought that if he was there he could somehow help Olivia

"OK"

"OK?"

"Yes" affirmed Eliot

" OK" said the man before walking up to Eliot and hitting him in the head hard enough to knock him out.

She awoke to a bright light being flashed in her face she first noticed that to her surprise she wasn't tied up and the room she was in was painted white and had light pink carpet ,when she turned her head she noticed that the room wasn't small at all, it was the size of her apartment times three, on one side was a medium sized stage made of wood, on the other was a huge metal contraption she was already scared of.

She was now dressed in a white mini skirt and a light purple spandex; she started sitting up and also saw about ten men that were on the other side of the room by a pile of different sized stuffed animals and one other man right across from her with a professional looking camera on a tripod pointed at her, around him was all sort of equipment that she guessed was for the video camera that was next to him. She was so busy observing her surroundings she didn't notice the man with green hair approach her" hey babe I'm glad you decided to finally join us "he sneered. She just shrunk down in the fetal position with her knees up to her chest. "Awe she's shy guys" he said getting the other men's attention as he grabbed her upper arm painfully and pulled her to her feet. She didn't notice the beat up Eliot lying a couple feet from the men but what she saw shocked her, it was Eliot with a black eye a broken nose, burst lip and seemingly dislocated shoulder. All her pain went away at once as she yanked her arm away and went to hug him.

"I'm sorry El, I couldn't stop them from hurting you, I'm so so sorry" she sobbed.

" it's not your fault Liv I'm the one that should be sorry for not being able to keep you safe" he murmured not being able to hug her back because his hands were handcuffed behind his back.

" How sweet, but we have to get back to business" said a man that had just approached them pulling Olivia up from her hair, she screamed not being able to hold it in.

" don't touch her!" screamed Eliot as loud as he could.

"shut up or I'll shoot her," the man screamed pulling a gun from his ankle and pointing it at Olivia. Eliot gave up and reluctantly looked into Olivia's eyes apologetically. The man then dragged her to the stage and said "strip for the camera bitch!" he said menacingly and then added while pointing the gun at Eliot "and it better be sexy or I'll shoot him".


	4. help me

**Sorry for taking so long to update , what can i say im a busy person.I'm running out of ideas so suggestions are appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: i wish i owned them but i don't**

* * *

Olivia didn't know what to do as tears started streaming down her face. A man, that was earlier just standing around approached Eliot and kicked him on the face "stop don't hurt him!" Olivia shouted.

"I don't see clothes coming off" he said lifting his fist about to punch Eliot .

"OK!" Olivia screamed as she started to slowly take the belly shirt off while looking at the man still pointing the gun at Eliot in the eye.

"What are you waiting for?" one of the other men asked ,she simply glared at him and started to take of the skirt. Once she was only in her underwear and bra she stared at the camera that was set up in front of her, she heard a whimper and the sound of flesh hitting flesh "last warning bitch next time I'll shoot him," the man holding the gun warned her .she then quickly took of her remaining clothes and made her best attempt to cover herself until the man holding Elliot gave her a glare did she then move her hands to the side." Good gob" said the man filming."ready for the next" Olivia breathed a sigh of relief until she realized that she was being dragged towards a metal tale that had leather belt restraints on four sides but it wasn't a normal table it had a small bump in the center of it, she was then thrown onto it and her stomach was at the bump forcing her to be on her hands and knees, she had no time to think before she was being tied to the table she started panicking until she stared at Eliot's eyes, they were full of love and support she relaxed staring into the blue orbs that looked straight into her soul, she was distracted from her thoughts when she felt a man's wet member at her entrance which is when she started to panic again she screamed and tried to kick at him but was not able to keep him off her. With one powerful thrust he entered her. Olivia couldn't hold back her screams, and that caused Eliot to try to defend her but the men easily out numbering him he was thrown to the ground and beat until he was unconscious, Olivia had seen everything that happened to Eliot but was unable to help him because she was suffering extreme pain in between her legs. Once the first man finished there was another and then another until about nine men had their turns. Olivia had lost count after the fourth man had finished, one of the men then unbound her and pulled her off the table, she fell to the floor not being able to carry herself. "Already tired baby? We're not even done yet. Now get up before you upset me and I take it out on your boyfriend over there, "Olivia could not stand but she wasn't about to give up and let Eliot be hurt more than he already was so she got up on her hands and knees and crawled toward were the camera man was now setting up." You found a way bitch I'm proud, "the same man said smirking, she couldn't move very fast and that was angering the man. He aimed his finger to the one place no one touched, her asshole, and roughly stuck them in her, Olivia was not expecting the painful intrusion and screamed while he thrust them in and out of her having no patience. She was afraid to move so she froze and let him do what he was doing. When he was satisfied with the look of pain in her face he removed his fingers and spanked her while yelling in her face "hurry the fuck up we don't have all day! "And shoved her forward. One of the men who was observing was quickly losing his patience and approached Olivia carrying her to the pile of stuffed animals. She was then thrown on to the floor in front of them .noticing she was in too much pain to move the camera man said.

" someone pose her I'll take the pictures and then were done for today." One of the men nodded and approached Olivia sitting her in a sensual pose holding a teddy bear only covering her crotch. She was put in various poses for various pictures until the camera man stood up and nodded his head at one of the men who soon after carried Olivia back to the room where she was first left. Before the man could leave she said in a shaky voice" were is Eliot?"

"he'll be here in a minute or two, we need more help bringing him in, he is not as light as you" he said looking a little ashamed "Do you want water?" he asked as an afterthought. Olivia was confused at his sudden change in attitude but was very thirsty so she nodded. He then left the room and came back a couple minutes later with a ham sandwich a closed water bottle and a fluffy blanket. He handed the blanket to Olivia because she was still naked and opened her water for her ,she did not push him away only because that was the first act of kindness anyone other than Eliot had shown to her. After she drank her water she asked him nervously

"why you are doing this. "His eyes were tearing up and she was wondering why until he answered her.

" I don't want to do this ,I don't even want to be here but I can't leave unless I'm dead, and if I don't participate they'll kill me" she was still curious and asked this last question.

" how did you get yourself in this situation?"

"I didn't, but that's a long story you have to eat before they notice I fed you "his statement confused Olivia further.

" why are you risking your life to feed me?"

"I don't know, I felt bad I guess?" she looked at him disbelievingly "fine you caught me I don't think anyone should be treated the way you were just treated" this she believed. After a few moments of silence he asked " would you like to have a bath and clean all those scum off you?" that's when she realized that this man had not hurt her he was the man that held Eliot the entire time even when he was unconscious.

" Can I?' she asked in a near whisper. He nodded and got up and stretched out his hand as if asking her if she needed help she nodded and took his hand. He helped her up and walk to the door "OK, we have to be quiet if they find you out with me were both royally ?" she nodded in response as the slowly walked out looking carefully into the hallway making sure no one was there and went to the bath room. Olivia went in first it wasn't very fancy but it was clean it had a white toilet and a shower next to it a bath tub she assumed it was only for the people who worked there. "Do you want a bath or a shower?" he asked while locking the door, Olivia was becoming nervous but as soon as he turned around to give her privacy she started trusting him more.

"I'll shower" she said in a nearly inaudible voice. He nodded showing her that he understood. She walked into the shower putting it as hot as she could stand but instantly regretted it when it hit her skin it felt as if she was going to fall because of the pain. She started silently crying as she saw the blood mixed with water running down her legs.

" Do you need help?" he asked still facing the wall.

"n-no im f-fine" she stuttered while drying off and covering up with the blanket he had given her. "You can turn around now" she then added. he walked toward her noticing she was having a hard time standing,

" i'll carry you back if you want" she really didn't want to go back but she knew if they were to be caught they would both be in major trouble so she nodded. He carefully straddled her in his arms like a baby and carried her back to her cell he noticed that the blanket was now wet and said" I'll bring you a new blanket in a minute but I have to chain your ankle in case someone comes to check on you OK?" she nodded again not wanting to be tied up. He nodded back and locked her ankle backup she pulled her knees to her chest, once he shut the door she started sobbing.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Eliot was cold something cold and wet had just covered him when he opened his eyes he noticed someone had dumped cold water on him." Hey sleeping beauty, you missed all the fun earlier" a man in nothing but sweats on said. When you first saw him the first thing you noticed was his six packs and amazing biceps. Eliot glared at him as best he could while in so much pain." Your girlfriend was amazing she actually screamed you name a lot Eliot" he put extra emphasis on his name. It all came rushing back to him like a pile of rocks him and Liv being abducted and her being raped LIV Liv… All his pain suddenly went away as he remembered what he had seen before he had passed out Olivia was tied up in a contraption about to be raped again.

" Where is she you bastard I swear if you laid a finger on he-" he was cut off by the man .

" you what you'll beat me up nice try but remember what happened last time, o yea, no you don't maybe this will remind you" the man said as he turned on a TV that was on the other side of the room he was in it was next to a bed with red sheets. When he focused on the screen he saw Olivia tied up to the contraption being raped. All Eliot could do was turn around" if I were you I wouldn't do that" suggested the man.

"why not you gonna beat me up more?" asked Eliot mockingly.

" no ill just whip your girlfriend five times for every time you look away "the man said in a calm voice. That caused Eliot to quickly look back at the television, there was now a new man raping her. Eliot couldn't stand it anymore and looked away" that's ten, I thought you loved your girl but I guess not" at that Eliot forced himself to look at the TV she was now sitting in front of stuffed animals looking unconscious.

" Why are you doing this?" Eliot asked not taking his eyes away from the now black screen.

" Well… see the movie you just watched will sell for quite some money and if the right people see it they might buy her out of my hands" the man answered and then laughed. Eliot needed to know no more he needed to get Liv out of there.

" Can I go see her? "The man simply nodded and nodded his head at someone Eliot could not see; moments later two men were untying him.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Olivia heard the door open and looked up to see the man from earlier come in with a bigger blanket than before. He walked up to her and wrapped it around her while sitting next to her. She unconsciously scooted closer to him and he put his arm around her arm. Olivia broke the silence "what's your name?"

"Mark, what about yours?" Olivia wasn't sure she wanted to tell him but he told her his, it was only fair.

"Olivia" she nearly whispered she wasn't sure he heard her, but he had.

" Olivia that's a pretty name" somehow his voice made her feel better. She was exhausted, and fell asleep. She woke up when she felt Mark being pulled to his feet violently. Eliot was simply being held by the two men that had untied him by the frame of the door. She heard yelling

" You bastard I'll make sure your father finds out about this! I'm glad I caught you before she convinced your stupid ass to let her go!" the man holding him by the neck of his shirt yelled, while punching him in the face so had he fell unconscious. You tie him up" the man said pointing at Eliot. "Then get this garbage out of here, I'm going to call his father" he added and spit at Mark throwing him on the floor. Then he picked up the still naked Olivia off the floor, pulling of the blanket that kept her warm. She was freezing and humiliated standing completely naked in front of Eliot and three men that she was sure had raped her." Time to teach you a lesson bitch ,come on" he said as he unchained her and walked away. Olivia stood still not wanting to go with him. "Do you want to do this the hard way? "He asked sounding angrier than ever, she glanced at Eliot's beat up body and immediately left the room following the man while the other two men walked behind her.

* * *

**don't worry its still EO **

**Don't forget to ****_REVIEW_**


End file.
